Something 'Bout Heaven
by doublebubble04000
Summary: Harry is knocked out and finds himself in the same place but in a different time. He now has the chance to form a lasting relationship with his parents. He also has the chanceto rescue the ones he was too late to save before. Warning:Lily/James not much
1. Learning to Fall

**Chapter One- Learning to Fall**

Harry was knocked down on his backside at the blast. He felt his head bounce of the ground and fainted instantly. It was the night before the mass funeral for those who died fighting in the war. Those who died before Harry could save them, and Harry had been wondering through the castle when he saw someone.

Eventually the dark haired boy came to and found himself in the same place he had passed out in. At least, it was _almost_ the same place he had passed out in. He was still on the Astronomy tower balcony and it still had the telescopes and such that Harry remembered but the curtain that had hung on the other side of one of the windows was purple rather that blue and there were several rugs that he could see inside that hadn't been there before.

Harry picked himself slowly off the ground and stood up and examined his surroundings a little closer. He walked into the unlocked door of the tower and realized that it had truly changed, that it hadn't been some fragment of his imagination due to his recent unconscious state. The desks looked a little newer there were several outdated maps of star patterns on the walls.

Harry made his way across the room, after grabbing his fallen invisibility cloak, with an uneasy feeling and escaped through the door. It was dark inside the castle so Harry pulled out his wand and lit the tip. It was the same corridor that he had remembered and so Harry continued down it. He needed to go to the Gryffindor tower. He needed to go back to bed and forget about the oddities that had occurred this night. He slipped on his cloak and began to meander back.

Harry walked on, noticing subtle changes but dismissing them. He must have been passed out longer than he had expected. He thought of the fight on the way to the tower. It had been a little messy. Harry was finally going to get the man that had personally been responsible for doing some of Lord Voldemort's dirtiest deeds. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy walking toward the tower and realized that he hadn't seen him yet since he had his invisibility cloak. He pulled out his wand and muttered his trademark spell to disarm the man who was carrying his cane with the wand handle.

Lucius had been losing the duel until he hit Harry unexpectedly with a spell causing him to fall and pass out. By the time Harry woke up, he was gone. He was rather surprised the man didn't kill him. Maybe he had realized that if he did the entire wizarding world would hunt for him until he was dead too. Harry was lost in his thought but managed to make his way back without any disruptions. The fat lady was sleeping so Harry knocked slightly on her portrait. She awoke with a start and Harry whispered, "Mandrake Mayhem" to her. She asked who was there and told him that he had the password wrong and that she had never used "Mandrake Mayhem" before. Harry slipped off his cloak and the lady looked at him sternly. "James Potter, I have every right to go to Headmaster Dumbledore right now! I told you that if I saw you again this week leaving or entering this portrait than I would report it.

"I will be nice and pardon you one last time but this means you can't sneak out next week, no matter how ravishing you tell me I will look." Harry looked dumbfounded. What was she talking about? "You must have been dreaming; Dumbledore is dead and I am not James, I'm Harry, James's son. There is no curfew. Tomorrow is the funeral. Now please, let me in."

The fat lady looked sternly at him once again and said, "I don't know what you are trying to pull on me James but it will not work." She then turned and flew out of her frame and through the others to (Harry supposed) Violets frame.

Harry watched her jet off and sighed. The poor picture was mistaken. Dumbledore had died a year ago. But the rest of the castle had changed so Harry got his hopes up and walked to the old Headmaster's office.

He found himself at the gargoyles and Harry said, "Acid Pop" to them. They didn't move and so Harry took a few more guesses. A good ten minutes later Harry gave up. This night was going horribly and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He leaned against the wall perpendicular to the gargoyles and slid down it. "Bugger, why isn't anything going right?" As soon as he had said the word 'bugger' the gargoyles started to move. _'Whatever happened to candy?' _Harry thought as he began to walk up the ascending stairs.

As he approached the office he heard a faint whistling and then a chuckle. Harry quietly knocked on the hard door and a voice told him that he could come in. Harry opened the door hesitantly and was greeted with the sight of a younger looking Dumbledore, this one still having a nose fairly straight and a little color in his whitening hair. A great, beautiful bird was resting on his shoulder, cooing at him. It was the phoenix. He took off the cloak making him reappear and his jaw dropped.

Harry gasped, "You aren't dead?" He then immediately ran to the man and wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't believe what he saw! He had watched the old man die and here he was. Tears made their way out of his ducts and Harry squeezed the confused old man even tighter.

"I am very much alive, thank you for noticing," Dumbledore said with a little chuckle. It wasn't often that students came into his office and attacked him like this. Harry pulled away from him and then started to fire off questions. "How did you come back, sir? I beat Voldemort! Is that how it happened? Does this mean that Sirius, Lupin, Fred, and the others came back too?" Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes displaying confusion. He then spoke with a quiet voice that told Harry to calm down, "I don't know what you are talking about James. And what did you do to your eyes?"

Harry furled his eyebrows in confusion and then stated, "I'm not James." Dumbledore made a humming noise before asking his who he was. "I'm Harry Potter, don't you remember? I'm James and Lily's son. I spent last year taking lessons with you to learn about Voldemort so I could destroy him… We destroyed horcruxes together, don't you remember me?

"I wasn't aware that James and Lily were parents. Maybe we should back up some Mr. Potter. May I start by asking you a few questions?" Dumbledore asked Harry who nodded back at him.

"What year is it?"

Harry answered with confidence, "2001."

"When were you born?"

"July 30th, 1984"

"Have you attended this school before?"

"Yes, for seven years…sort of, I didn't really attend the school my seventh year. I was with Ron and Hermione trying to find the rest of the horcruxes so I could defeat Voldemort. I was at Hogwarts for the final battle though."

Dumbledore looked troubled for a moment before his face went blank and he responded to Harry. "It is 1983 Voldemort is still at large and you are saying that you have already defeated him?"

Harry gulped and then nodded. "I guess this explains why the castle looks different to me."

"Harry Potter, I am not sure how this happened but if you are telling the truth then you are from the future. I am also going to assume that you are on our side if you defeated Voldemort as you claim. Are you telling the truth?"

Harry nodded furiously before blurting out that he swore he was telling him the entire truth. "Mr. Potter, do you realize that you are now the best weapon that the Order of the Phoenix- Do you know what that is?" Harry nodded, "that the Order of the Phoenix could ever have dreamed of?"

Harry turned pink before saying, "Sir, I don't know very much about your Order but I do know a lot about the one that was established after Voldemort's second rising. You see, Voldemort came after my parents when I was a year old. My mother, Lily Evans, stood in front of my crib and tried to protect me from him. Voldemort killed her, even though he told Severus Snape that he would spare her life. Then he tried to kill me and it didn't work and now I have this scar that used to be a partial link into Voldemort's head."

"Love. That is what saved you isn't it," the old man asked, his eyes twinkling. "Yeah. You also told me that during my time." Dumbledore looked at him as if he were an angel directly descended from above. He then asked Harry to tell him more, such as why Voldemort was after him.

Harry then explained to Dumbledore that Professor Trelawney, a descendent of the famous seer and the future divinations teacher, prophesized Harry's coming and Voldemort found out about via Snape. He told him all about his parents' deaths and who was involved, about how Snape was in love with Lily and that Peter betrayed them and acted as a rat for twelve years. He continued on to tell him about Sirius, Lupin and the deatheaters. Harry virtually told him about everything that could possibly help in this battle that Harry had already fought. He told Dumbledore about his death and his last wishes to Severus Snape and about the Wand, Cloak, and Stone. He told him that he still was the only one able to kill Voldemort.

Dumbledore listened patiently, taking in everything; he interrupted only a few times to ask questions. Harry then offered to put his memories into the familiar Pensieve so that Dumbledore could view them on his own time. The old man jumped at the chance and showed Harry how to do it. Soon enough the Boy-Who-Lived put the tip of his wand against his skull and extracted a slew of silver memories. Harry knew he would still have the memories but that there were now copies of them in the stone bowl.

"Harry, I think you have come back to give others a chance at life. Your can finally know your parents, they are quite the troublemakers though, let me warn you. This boy Neville you spoke of will also get to know the great people that Alice and Frank have become. Arthur Weasley won't have to bear with his son's death. You will change the future forever."

Harry nodded at the Professor solemnly and then asked him what the time was. He was told that it was nearly eight thirty. "Professor, do you mind if I meet my parents? I realize that I knew them as an infant but I never have really spoken to them in the flesh"

Dumbledore looked at him with a slight sadness in his eyes. "Harry Potter, you will now be a student here at Hogwarts, again, if you would like. I can have the hat sort you now or you can just join the house you were previously apart of. It is really up to you." Harry told him that he would just rejoin Gryffindor; he also thanked him for the extended invitation. Dumbledore then asked him if he could warn the rest of the Order about those mentioned who were going to end up betraying them. Harry nodded and then turned to leave the office. Dumbledore called and said that he would take care of supplies and clothing and other needs and that Harry and he would have to speak again very soon.

Harry walked out of the door to the office and headed to the Great Hall were breakfast was about to start.

Upon entering the room he saw food appearing on the tables as a few students meandered in. A few of them looked at him with interest. One of them waved and shouted, "Morning James!" Harry faced the boy who shouted and called back, "I'm Harry!"

He calmly walked to the empty Gryffindor table and set himself up a plate. He wasn't very hungry but he was nervous about meeting the teenage version of his father and his friends.

"Oi! James! Do you see that kid over there? He looks just like you? Do you have a twin that I didn't know about?" Harry whipped his head around so fast he nearly got whiplash. It was The Marauders. James, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin. The breath left Harry as they approached him. This was his chance. He was finally going to meet his dad.

"What's your deal? You are staring at me. I know I'm attractive but you are creeping me out," James said as he sauntered over. Harry came back to reality and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know that degree of facial deformity actually existed, it shocked me a little," Harry replied back. Yes, it definitely was James Potter. Harry hoped that this knocked him off of his pedestal a little. Harry saw his dad's eyes widen a little and Harry hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing. He wanted to be his friend more than anything.

"I like this kid," Lupin announced with a grin before sitting next to Harry. Harry smiled at him and then announced himself to the group. "Hello, I'm Harry." James looked at him for a moment before sitting himself across from the new kid. Peter and Sirius followed suit. "Have a surname Harry?" Remus asked him with curiosity. "Potter, my last name is Potter." The four boys surrounding him gasped a little and then Sirius asked him if he and James were related. "Don't be foolish! If I was related to him don't you think that I would've told you about him? I know everyone in my family and definitely isn't someone I know," James said loudly. The rest of the group stared between the boys. They looked so very similar it was a little frightening.

"I'm Remus Lupin, this is Peter Pettigrew, and the two knuckleheads arguing are Sirius Black and James Potter. Do you have a schedule yet?" Harry wasn't the least bit surprised that Remus asked about a schedule since he was the bookworm of the group. He was also the werewolf.

Harry told him that Dumbledore was going to take care of it soon enough and that he would probably just take the classes he took at Hogwarts before. Harry soon realized his mistake as the rest of the group looked at him strangely. "Sorry, I meant my other school. I was home schooled, I had tutors and everything." The others nodded and James asked him who had tutored him, explaining he was curious since he had been tutored before he was able to go to Hogwarts. "Well I had… Professor… Marlow. He taught me everything I know. I just came this year to meet some people my age. Oh, and to play Quidditch." Harry knew that by saying this he would score bonus points with his dad who was a chaser.

Sirius and James brightened and asked him what position he played. He quickly told him that he was a seeker and then asked them the date. They told him it was September 16th and that auditions were going to be the next day. Harry grinned and asked them if they knew what a Wronski Defensive Feint was. They shook their heads, now in Quidditch mode. Harry told them that if they scrimmaged or if he made the team he would show them. He was happy that he was from the future when it came to Quidditch. No one knew the really modern moves and Harry would be happy to show them. He didn't have his _Firebolt_ though or his money. Well, he technically had his money but it was residing in James Potter's family safe. Harry figured he would go and talk to Dumbledore about it later.

The boys talked about Quidditch more and Harry soon became their favorite person to nerd over the sport with. He had a lot of new ideas but he didn't seem like he was showing-off.

Harry was rather enjoying himself as well. He barely even noticed that breakfast was virtually over and he still had no schedule. He was stared at by quite a few students though. The resemblance between himself and James was uncanny.

Soon enough a boy, he looked like he was a first year, came over to the group of boys and handed Harry a schedule. Attached was a note. Harry turned away from the others so they couldn't read the note. After opening the paper Harry recognized Dumbledores loopy handwriting immediately. _Mr. Potter, I felt that you might want to continue with the coursework you would have taken had you been here. Enjoy! Also, please meet me tonight at six o' clock in my office._ There was a signature on the bottom but other than that the parchment was empty. Harry ripped the note off and shoved it into his pants pocket. He then felt very aware of the fact that he was still in his pajamas. This could also explain the strange stares.

The schedule he was holding was ripped out of his hands and James Potter started to read it aloud to the group. "N.E.W.T. Potions, N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts, N.E.W.T. Herbology, N.E.W.T. Transfiguration, N.E.W.T. Charm, hey Moony, looks like you have competition. This kid is a brain!" Harry took back the paper and looked to be sure he was right. He was. Harry looked once more and realized that this was the exact schedule he would've had if he had actually attended Hogwarts his seventh year.

"So Harry, why aren't you wearing robes?" Peter Pettigrew asked, speaking for the first time that day. He looked scared and had really looked scared the whole morning. Harry figured that he was just intimidated by Sirius and James. They did seem a bit full of them themselves.

"I…haven't gotten all of my things yet. They should be in soon," he replied hastily. Sirius watched him for a moment and then spoke up, "You want to borrow some of mine?" Harry smiled at him and accepted. It would be hard enough trying to blend in when he looked like the twin of James Potter.

The boys walked to the Gryffindor tower and stopped in front of the fat lady. "Well, well, what do we have here?" She asked with her painted eyebrows raised. "I need to apologize to you James…and Harry, I suppose. Last night I confused you for this boy James." James shrugged off the women and said in a confident voice, "_Metamorphmagus_." Harry committed the password to memory and walked in, at the tail of the group.

The common room was exactly as Harry remembered it. The only difference being the announcements on the board. Sirius and James led them to their dormitory. It was the one Harry had slept in during his first stay at Hogwarts. Harry quickly scanned the room and saw that Dumbledore had put a trunk at the foot of an unoccupied bed. The initials on the trunk were H.J.P. "Maybe I won't need to borrow your clothes after all Sirius," Harry said as he made his way over to the bed. He unlatched the new-looking trunk and saw it full of robes, the uniform, casual clothes, shoes, and a set of dress robes, underclothes, shoes, and lastly his books and potions kit.

"Lucky you, that everything arrived on time for you not to make yourself seem even more like a git," James said and then made himself clearer, "I mean, you were wearing your pajamas to breakfast."

Harry nodded and quickly began to change; the boys turned their heads so they wouldn't be rude. Once in his uniform Harry took his wand off of his bed, where he had placed it after removing it from his pajamas pocket, and shoved it in his robe. He also picked up his copy of the Marauder's map, his invisibility cloak, a small bag of money, and a brightly wrapped piece of candy. Harry had made a habit of carrying these things, aside from the candy, with him during the war and it had never really gone away. He quickly shoved the items in his jean pockets.

Harry knew that the map had to stay hidden. The boys' had probably created it by now but he wouldn't be able to explain it to them if they discovered he had one too. Harry mad a coughing noise in the back of his throat alerting them that it was okay if they looked again. Harry grabbed the new bag he saw in his trunk and started stuffing books he would need for the day and supplies, such as quills and parchment and inks. The others joked around with each other and talked while Harry got ready. The butt of the jokes was mainly Peter.

A few moments later Harry was situated. The others noticed and the group left the room to go to their first classes. They parted at the staircase though. James, Sirius, and Peter left to go to their muggle studies class, and Remus and Harry headed off for N.E.W.T. Transfiguration. The fact that Sirius was in a muggle studies class Harry figured was an act of rebellion against the boy's parents and James took the class with him since they were best friends. Harry would've done the same with Ron had the situations been similar. Ron's dad was a devout muggle-lover though so there was really no point.

The two walked into the classroom after making small talk, mostly Lupin asking Harry about his past, which Harry quickly fabricated. Professor McGonagall was standing at the head of the room and when the two boys walked in she immediately called the new one over to her.

Harry walked quickly and joined her. McGonagall wasted no time and got straight to business. "Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore has informed of your…sticky… situation. I am a member of the Order. I need to stress to you the importance of you blending in. No one other than the select few Dumbledore chooses to reveal it to can know about where you are truly from. He will tell you tonight who knows and who doesn't but until then: Keep your mouth shut." Harry looked a little taken aback by her bluntness but quickly recovered and told her that he would.

Lupin was sitting in the front row so Harry sat in the empty desk to his left. McGonagall took her place in the front of the class room as the bell rang and asked for a few volunteers to pass out cats. Lupin raised his hand along with a few others in the room. A few minutes went by while they distributed the animals before Harry received his own orange cat. It was oddly familiar to him and after looking at it for a few moments Harry realized that it was Crookshanks! Granted, it was a younger version but he was fairly positive it was her. _I will have to tell Hermione later today_ Harry thought before realizing that Hermione hadn't even been thought of yet. He then made a mental note to tell her if he got back.

McGonagall told them that they were going to practice turning the cats into sheep. She gave them the spell and demonstrated it before setting them loose.

By the end of the class only Remus had been able to completely transfigure his animal. Harry had managed to turn the cat into a sheep but it still mewed. The two boys swiftly left the classroom leaving their sheep behind. They had been assigned to work on the charms for the next class.

"So Harry, during break do you want to come work with me on that spell? I mean, I'm not sure where we could go or what we could use but maybe we can talk to Professor Kettleburn about an animal to practice on," Lupin looked at him, waiting for an answer. Harry knew that Sirius and his dad were smart but he figured that Lupin, a real brain, often had to study alone since his friends were often more concerned with fun and games.

Harry nodded as they walked on, knowing he had made a real friend. Today was his favorite day ever. He was getting the opportunity to know his dad. He hadn't met his mom yet and he could only dream about that. Harry figured that this day was what Heaven must be like.

**A: N/ **Hey it's Katie. If you have read any of my other stories then you will know me. If not then maybe you should get to know me. I have a story called "Miss Me, Miss Me, Now You Have to…" and another called "How to Save a Life" The title of _this_ story was inspired by a song called "Something 'Bout Heaven" by Billy Gilman. It really has nothing to do with the song but I liked the title. Please review. I will give you each kudos, some brownie points, and an air-hug.


	2. A Point Between Extremes

Chapter Two- A Point between Extremes

**Chapter Two- A Point between Extremes**

**A: N/ **Hey I just finished a book called _Snowfall_ by K.M. Peyton. It was absolutely amazing. I recommend it to you all. It isn't at all close to Harry Potter stuff but it was truly a great book. If you find it, don't even bother reading the back, it gives the book no justice at all and it makes it sound somewhat stupid. It makes it sound like it is a cheesy romance novel, it isn't at all. Yes, there is a romantic side but there is also an adventurous side to very much balance it out. It was fantastic so please read it. Now back to Harry! Love you bunches plus nine trillion, Katie London. (The book goes well with the song "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)

Harry had just finished confirming plans with Lupin and began to daydream about what his mother would be like to meet when James, Sirius, and Peter snuck up behind them. James jumped onto Remus's back and jokingly attempted to strangle him. All the while Sirius and Peter howled. Harry understood their joke but knew that didn't expect him to.

So, how much homework did McGonagall assign? I bet it was a lot. That is what you get for taking so many smart classes," Sirius said with a grin on his face as James climbed off of his friend's back.

Harry told them about their assignment and how he and Remus were going to work on it during break. James laughed, "You actually were planning on studying with him? Good luck, Moony over here is great and all but he gets anal about his schoolwork." Harry shrugged it off before asking his dad about their nicknames. "Well, I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus here, as you heard, is Moony, and Peter over there is Wormtail." Harry fought back the urge to ask him what they meant because he knew they wouldn't tell him.

Potions with Professor Slughorn passed quickly and he had been so delighted with the level of participation in the class and the charming effect James and Sirius had that he had decided not to assign any homework.

This left the free period. Harry and Lupin broke away from the others and set off to find an area to practice. Harry had the perfect place in mind but he had to make it look like an accident finding it. They started to stroll around the castle and had "conveniently" ended at the seventh floor. Once there Harry began to pace "deep in thought" by a wall. Lupin was rattling off suggestions and started to pull the other boy away before a large door appeared.

"What is this? It wasn't here before?" Lupin asked, he sounded surprised. Harry knew that this room didn't show on the Marauder's map and the boys had thought that they left no room uncharted. It was the room's magic that made it impossible to chart.

"I read about in _Hogwarts: A History_," Harry said, taking a page out of Hermione's book, "I think it's called the Room of Requirement. If it is, then whatever we need to be it will become. Like, if I needed, say, a place to practice? It would appear as the perfect place for whatever I was practicing." Lupin looked at him in awe before opening the door.

Inside was a room with a few cats walking aimlessly around, there were also two cozy looking armchairs for them to sit in while they worked. Lupin's jaw dropped as he ran inside looking excited. "I read about this too! I never thought that I would find it though. James and Sirius are going to get a kick out of this, they have looked for this room since the first year!"

Harry smiled at him and told him that all he had to do was walk in front of the door three times back and forth thinking of what he needs most. Lupin quickly recovered and began to test the room, "needing certain objects". By the time that the two boys actually started to practice a beach ball, an ink well, a rubber duck, and an Ohio state license plate were laying on the floor in a pile.

The two boys practiced, but not for long. Both had done reasonably well in class and were continuing to do so in the Room of Requirement. "I need a butterbeer," Lupin said loudly at the end of the mini-practice, testing the room's magic. A small table appeared with several drinks on it and Lupin grabbed them off and motioned for Harry to follow him.

They left the room. They were heading towards the Gryffindor tower and Harry understood why he had taken the butterbeer. It was for the others. The two rounded a corner, Lupin going much faster than Harry. When Lupin rounded the corner Harry heard a smash followed by a shriek.

"What happened," Harry shouted walking around the wall. It was Lupin, he was on the ground and so was someone else, along with the butterbeer bottles which had broken leaving the amber liquid to soak the two that had fallen. It was a girl who had slipped with Lupin, and Harry asked if she was okay before holding his arm out to help her up. Lupin said that he was fine and pulled himself up and his wand out. The girl took Harry's hand and got back on her feet.

Once she looked at him Harry knew who it was. Lily. His mother. The women whose love saved him several times, which was the only reason he was able to defeat Voldemort. Harry desperately wanted to hug her but settled instead for a wave which she returned. Remus introduced them to each other and Lily asked him if he and James were related, Harry expected this when his surname was mentioned and replied that they weren't.

Harry stared at Lily while she and Lupin made small talk. She was so beautiful; Harry couldn't believe that she was his mother. Soon though, she announced that she had to go since her friend was waiting. The two boys waved back and she smiled before turning around and walking away.

"So I take it you know each other?" Harry asked rather stupidly to Lupin. "Nope, never met her before in my life," Lupin rolled his eyes before continuing, "James is absolutely in love with her and so far she won't give him the time of day. He has asked her out every month, or more, since third year. Prongs is convinced that one day she will realize how "amazing"," Lupin added finger quotes, "he is and then she will fall head over heels. The problem is, he hasn't done anything to "woo" her yet," Lupin said adding another pair of quotes around the word 'woo'.

"Well, I have faith that he will eventually have her," Harry said calmly, not really worrying. "What makes you say that?" Lupin asked curiously. "I just think that one day she will get fed up with his constant plea and will decide to try him. Then she will be "wooed"," Harry said simply. Lupin whistled before saying, "You really are an optimist Potter."

"So what do you think, professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore had been reviewing Harry's memories all day and was learning more and more about how to defeat Voldemort and about certain people's futures. Harry was hoping he would have an idea of what to do. Harry wanted to jump into the action, to solve the problem before anyone could die. He knew that some people would die anyways but he was hoping to save more people than before.

"Well, Harry I have viewed the parts of your life that are most vital to defeating Voldemort and I think certain measures need to be taken before we can start making him weaker. I see some problems and I think you know what they are." Harry thought for a moment before asking if it had something to do with the connection he and Voldemort had before. Dumbledore nodded before elaborating.

"Harry, if I'm correct you don't have your mother's protection. You should have lost that the night that you left your house shortly before your seventeenth birthday. Also, Voldemort hasn't fallen so he hasn't had the need to rise again. He hasn't used your blood to revive himself. But, on a happier note, since you already have destroyed the horcrux that was placed inside of you the protection isn't quite as necessary as it was before."

The boy nodded at the Professor before adding, "I haven't gotten rid of any of the other horcruxes either and I need something to destroy them with. Did you see the Chamber of Secrets incident?" Dumbledore nodded. "The basilisk has not been killed yet either. I need to do that before it can be released again. I also need to get it's fang. It will destroy the horcruxes. Ron and Hermione, during the battle, went into the chamber and retrieved some of them to destroy the Hufflepuff cup; it is also what destroyed the diary."

Dumbledore nodded at Harry thoughtfully. "Harry, I will come with you to kill the basilisk, it will be much easier this time with my help but first I think we should get our hands on Tom's diary. The diary is so connected with the Chamber of Secrets it might be helpful to take it with us." Harry agreed with the Professor. "Professor, where do you think that the Diary is?" Dumbledore replied, "Well, Harry. It is a possibility that Lucius has it, but a slim one at that. I am not sure if you have seen him yet but Lucius Malfoy is a student here. His relationship with your father is much like the relationship you and Draco Malfoy had. From what I know of Voldemort, he wouldn't keep it on his person either. I will have to do some research Harry before I can give you your answer."

Harry nodded and sensed that it was time for him to leave. He had a question though. "Professor, one more thing, are you sure it is completely unadvisable to tell my parents the truth? It may help them be wary of those who are untruthful and maybe it would even benefit us. They could help protect those who need it," Harry was hopeful. He figured it was a slim chance that he would be allowed but he felt he should try asking.

Dumbledore sat, eyes twinkling, for a long while before saying carefully, "I think that it can be arranged. When you are ready for them to know bring them to see me. I think it would be wise if I were present to help smooth the situation over some if it were needed. Not that I don't think you could do an admirable job Harry, but it can't hurt to be prepared."

Harry nodded and bid the professor goodnight before leaving the office and walking down the narrow staircase.

"Oh hello Harry, I've just been patrolling," James was standing next to a gargoyle and had a surprised look on his face. "Just getting yourself arranged for the year, are you?" Harry nodded and asked James if he was in a position of some sort, if that head been why he was patrolling. He figured this would be something of curiosity to a new arrival to the school. James nodded and then told Harry that he was Head Boy. That there was only one Head Boy and Head Girl who were kind of the leaders for rule enforcement. Harry inwardly laughed. He already knew that his father was Head Boy his seventh year, Hagrid had told him when they first met in the shack by the sea on his eleventh birthday, but he was a bit surprised that after all of the mischief that he had landed himself in (based of the cards Snape had Harry recopy) he was still appointed Head Boy.

Harry nodded and James's face lit. "Remus told us that you found a room! That it was called the Room of Requirement and it would be anything you needed it to be. You should show me." Harry smiled and motioned for James to follow him. Harry was shocked that the boys never realized that the room existed. But, neither had Harry until Dobby showed it to him during his fifth year and even then Dobby had only known by accident.

They arrived at the door and Harry asked James what he wanted the room to be. James excitedly replied that he wanted a place that he could fly in. Harry walked past the door three times thinking of this place. A door materialized and James eagerly reached for the handle. On the other side of the door was an enormous room, twice the size of the great hall. The two boys walked in and Harry said aloud, "We need some broomsticks, huh?" The room, true to it's magic, made two _Cleansweep Three_'s appear. At the sight of them Harry's heart lurched, he hadn't ridden a broomstick for fun in a long time. His heart also was a little pained. He missed his _Firebolt. _Sirius had given it to him during his third year and he was rather fond of it. The feeling passed quickly after Harry reminded himself that he got to spend time with Sirius _and_ his parents. The _Firebolt_ was worth it.

James climbed on his broomstick and Harry on his. "Let's see what you've got, Harry." Harry kicked off of the ground along with his father and the two flew around. Harry did loop-de-loops and a few nosedives. James raced around on his broom and mimicked Harry's moves. Harry tried a Wronski Feint on James and laughed when the other boy flew up and yelled for Harry to watch out. Harry continued the Feint; showing off a little bit, and nearly smashed into the ground but flew directly upward before the impact had a chance to occur.

"That was brilliant! You have got to teach that to me," James exclaimed after getting over the initial shock of believing Harry was going to crash.

The two spent well over half of the night flying in the Room of Requirement before finally leaving and walking to bed.

The next morning James relived the night before to the other boys and then announced that if Harry didn't get a spot on the Quidditch team then he would eat his own hand. "The kid is bloody brilliant! He showed me the Wronski Feint that he had been going on about, it was completely baffling. Slytherin won't know what hit them the first game."

James continued his rant but Harry stopped listening. He saw his mom again. She was sitting next to a girl with blonde hair and they were laughing. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Harry realized that he could stare at her for the rest of his life and it wouldn't be enough.

"She is mine," a voice said possessively interrupting Harry's thoughts. He turned to see James, smirking at him. "Don't worry about it mate, she is pretty but I wouldn't go there," Harry replied. Sirius snickered and James told him to shut up. Harry looked confused until Remus explained, "She hates him." Harry nodded, remembering the day before whenever he had explained the situation before.

"That will all stop today. I am going to have Sirius here trip that goad, Snivellus, and since Lily has taken him as her charity project I will help him up and tell Sirius off. That will be sure to impress her," he declared strongly.

Harry nodded and reassured James that he though it could work.

The five boys walked from breakfast after another few minutes. Lily had gotten up with her friend along with the rat himself, Snivellus. Harry wished that they wouldn't pick on Severus Snape so much. The man was essentially good even if his teenage self hadn't quite realized his potential. He didn't want to jeopardize his parents union though, so he remained silent.

Sirius, true to his part walked behind Snape and slyly stuck his foot out and placed in between the hook-nosed feet, causing him to fall down. Lily wasn't quite as fond on Snape after what he said to her out on the lake but it still riled her up to see James and his gang picking on him. She noticed quickly that the boy she had met the day before, who had seemed polite was now looking away from the scene and was staring at the floor, as if it pained him as well to watch the situation.

Her attention was diverted soon though to James, who was now telling off his best friend for his mean joke. "Sirius, you're done. That was immature; picking on Snape was something we did as _children_. It is about time that we act our age. Come on lets go." James nodded at Snape, meaning an apology. Snape picked himself up and walked away, a little surprised, and a little miffed. Soon he realized what had really been going on, that he was just a pawn in James Potter's little game to win over Lily Evans. This made him angry but Lily hated him so there wasn't much he could do about it but hex James. This didn't really seem like that bad of an idea though…

"Wow, you are acting your age Potter, I'm impressed," Lily said with a big smile playing on her face. Harry saw this and sighed. Today was a good day too. His parents were going to get together; Even if it was only because James was only growing up to impress Lily. "So Evans, you can see that I am ready to be more mature, so will you finally go out with me? I can make you the happiest women alive," the boy pleaded with the redhead.

She sighed audibly, "Oh, I suppose I can try it Potter." James broke into a grin and then ran down the hallway, jumped on banister of a nearby staircase and did a back flip. Lily and the boys all laughed at his open show of exuberance.

He ran back and hugged Lily tightly before saying that next Hogsmeade trip they would go. Then James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Harry left for class.

**A: N/ **Hey you guys. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it muchly. So last night was a HUGE rival game between my high school, Bradshaw Mountain, and another high school, Prescott High, and they are a 1A school and we are a 2A school and nearly every year we lose. They actually have shirts that say Prescott VS. Bradshaw, it's not a game, it's tradition and then on the back it has the years and the scores of **every**__time that they have won. Well last year the teams went into double overtime and in the last few second of the game this kid, Michael Eikenberry (who was a sophomore and a starter on varsity) scored the winning touchdown and we won, for the first time in about ten years. Last night the old "tradition" continued and we lost. Well, their marching band is in our division for the second time (a lot of people quit their band when their director no longer made it a requirement to join marching band if you were in any other sort of band) and the year before that we both went to state; well they were a higher division and received an rating of excellent. When we went to state we got a Superior, which meant we did better than Prescott, whose band has been around for a lot longer and have done really well for twenty years or more, and they were pissed. So now they hate us but what was really funny was that at last nights game **MY** band director had to conduct the national anthem (easiest song to conduct, _ever) _because their drum majors couldn't. They also are incapable of conducting together, so they looked horrible. Anyways, in the third quarter I tried to be polite and tell them I liked their show (there were about twenty of them standing in line for concessions that I said this too) they _all_ heard me. Only one said thanks and returned the compliment, all of the others, turned their backs on me and continued to talk. _Grr._ They are so snobby and think they are better than us. They just need to man up, grow a pair, and get over themselves. SORRY, end rant. I know none of you really cared about this at all so yeah. **Now here are some notes on the fic** All of the chapter titles are titles of songs by a band called This Beautiful Republic, they are amazing you should check them out. (I like their song "Right Now"). While you are at it check out the band called Search the City. They are also amazing and the band my best buddy set the name of a HeartSupport rally she is doing to. They have a song called "The Rescue", "Bigger Scars make Better Stories", and "Talk is Cheap, But I've Got Expensive Taste" and those are all really good. Sorry so long!

Love Katie "the Great-er"


End file.
